Nightmare
by Aquen
Summary: He ran forward, not quite sure why he ran, just knowing he had to escape. -Sometimes nightmares just seemed so real...


_Well I've been wanting to write a story for Tsubasa for a while (and I have a few ideas) and this one just sort of... happened... so I decided just to upload it... why not?_

_**Spoiler Alert:**_** Up to chapter... 166**

_**Disclaimer****: I do not own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle**_

_

* * *

Bare feet slapped against the cold ground echoing through the darkness. Yui gasped for breath, white puffs of clouds blooming out whenever he breathed out. Chills spread through his body the cold clashing with the sweat that covered his body._

_ He ran forward, not quite sure why he ran, just knowing he had to escape. _

_ Escape… escape… The word ran through his head driving him onward._

_ Run, run, run! Yui panted heavily stumbling forward a bit just managing to catch his balance before crashing into the black ground beneath him._

_ His lungs began to ache from running. Despite knowing he shouldn't Yui paused doubling over, resting his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath._

_ As soon as he stopped the metallic scent appeared, its deathly smell permeating Yui's mind with its silent mock._

_ "You can't run! You can't run!"_

_ Yui stood up straight realizing he had been still for to long, he tried to take a step but his feet stuck fast in something he was sure he didn't want to know._

_ Yui twisted from side to side but saw no one. He took a struggling step forward, his feet slurping in the liquid lapping at his bare legs. The smell became greater and Yui raised a hand to his face pressing it against his mouth and nose trying to block the smell._

_ A warm liquid pressed against his face his hands slipping across his face from it. Yui pulled his hand frantically away looking down at his hands._

_ They were coated in red… blood._

_ Yui's eyes widened and his mouth opened a scream shattering the silence that had gathered around him._

_ "Yui…" A voice whispered from the darkness reaching Yui's ears. His scream died away on his lips, his voice going silent. He turned slowly toward the voice._

_ A figure stood before him, an exact replica staring back at him. _

_ "Ah…" Yui tried to take a step, not quite sure if he wanted to step toward the figure or away._

_ The twin stayed silent, an unreadable expression watching as Yui failed to move._

_ "You… murdered." The twin whispered slightly, Yui hardly heard him. _

_ "F…Fai." Yui reached forward, the blood on his hand glistening. "I… didn't mean to…"_

_ "You did." Fai replied, his whole body seemed to darken, wavering like a candle before it gutters out. "You… killed me."_

_ "No!" Yui screamed jerking forward, trying to take a step, reaching out to grab Fai. Fai closed his eyes disappearing as quickly as he had come. _

_ Yui fell off balance landing in the sticky liquid. It oozed around him slipping into the ragged cloth Yui wore, sticking in his long unkempt hair. He struggled against it trying to break away from the red liquid, but it held fast._

_ Yui bowed his head, his breath coming out in large gulps, tears pricked the back of his eyes a few slipping down his cheeks, nearly freezing in the cold air instantly._

_ Yui shut his eyes tightly trying to push the tears back._

_ "Fai…" Yui's eyes snapped open, he stared straight down at the red liquid. Shimmering beneath it was the kings sleeping face. "My wish…"_

_ Yui splashed at the image struggling to free himself, he had to continue to run._

_ "You can't run." A whisper wrapped around Yui, a voice from long ago. "You must finish your task… you are my pawn…"_

_ "No…" Yui shook his head trying someway making the words untrue. _

_ "You are cursed…"_

_ "No!"_

"Oi!" Kurogane flicked Fai's forehead waking Fai with a start. Fai stared up at the four faces looking down at him. He breathed out once, heavily, trying to get his heart beat back to normal. A sheen of sweat coated his body and chills still raced through him.

The nightmare coursed through his mind, it had felt so real…

Kurogane was looking down at Fai suspiciously.

Fai put on a great big smile. "So mean to wake me Kuro-pu! And I was having a good dream to."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes and straightened. "You slept for to long, if you stop lazing about we might actually be able to find Sakura's feathers."

"Are you all right Fai-san?" Sakura asked a bit worriedly. Fai sat up waving a hand at her.

"Fine! Fine!" He tried. His hands still shook from the nightmare and he lowered his hand quickly grasping them in his lap.

Mokona jumped from Syaoran's shoulder onto Fai's head.

"Then let's go!" Mokona cheered. "Let's find the feather!"

"Yeah!" Fai joined in on Mokona's cheer smiling even wider and closing his eyes for emphasis. In the brief moment his eyes were closed the image of his twin brother flashed before his eyes.

Fai opened his eyes quickly, his smile faltering for a few mere moments.

_Fai…I will bring you back…_Fai plastered the smile on his face, trying to be even more friendly and happy than usual. He had to if he ever wanted to bring Fai back.

* * *

_I hope that was an enjoyable read, as stated before I wrote this on the spur of the moment and like most of my other writings... it has no points... it rambles and pretty much just states what everyone knows but... (I like writing this kind of stuff so...) Anyway... Hope you enjoyed this little piece!_


End file.
